


Timber

by Diddle_Riddle, RZR_SK8



Series: Hot N Cold [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy and Sweet, Dialogue-Only, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Jon is a creep and Eddie is adorably awkward, M/M, Sort Of, That's more like it ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZR_SK8/pseuds/RZR_SK8
Summary: Don't fight, it's useless. Just let the doctor be in charge.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: Hot N Cold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554850
Kudos: 11





	Timber

**Author's Note:**

> This was our first actual try, with Alcanova as Edward and Diddle_Riddle as Jonathan.  
> <3

Weakness is only a form of strength once you look on the other side, kid. Your weakness is my strength, and I can drink it to make you powerless. Don't think of it as a bad thing. Don't think of it as something you must fight. On the contrary. Let it take over you. Drown into it. Let me be your only lifeboat and let the doctor take good care of you. Don't fight, it's useless. Just let the doctor be in charge.

I think my face went red like.  
Very very quickly.

We agreed on the rules, kid. Nothing of what happens to my patients during a consultation is my responsibility. It's your job to deal with any kind of aftereffect.

Yes well-  
But- you-

That wasn't a very precise and detailed analysis, boy. I'm sure you can do better. You don't want to... disappoint me, do you? You'd better not.  
A scientist needs clear words to express themself. Otherwise they'll never make an effect. You understand?

N-no sir I... I don't want to disappoint you.  
I understand. I'll... Try to... Speak more clearly from now on, sir.

Good boy.  
So much potential. Let me take a closer look...  
Shhhh, don't be afraid. It's alright. Everything's under control. You don't have to worry about a thing, only to listen to me. See? I couldn't hurt such a precious little child... as long as you don't displease me.

I wouldn't dream of it sir...  
Whatever you want-  
I'll do whatever you want, sir.

Alright, then.  
A doctor needs his patient to be comfortable before anything else. I may not be... the 'conventional' kind of doctors, I can respect some rules as well. But make a wrong move, and a reduced dose of fear toxin might happen to land on you... by accident. As ever, I'll deny any responsibility and you can't accuse your good doctor of anything that happens to you here.  
You won't do that, won't you?  
You won't try to cause troubles to your doctor?  
Pretty soft hair that you have... let me... admire it... 

I wouldn't-  
I'd- I'd never do that, sir.  
I-  
O-of course.  
You can do as you please.

Then we can be good friends.  
This is a sensitive area, isn't it? Those pretty curly hair. I'm certain that pulling them this way... just like that; and talking in your ear... so close, is one of the best ways to turn you into a powerless little doll.  
Shhh, don't move. Doctor's got this.  
I've got you, baby boy.


End file.
